


Its A Date!

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But You Better Not Disobey Him, First Dates, First Kiss, Horrible Musical, M/M, Mettatons Kind Of A Good Boss, kiss, nicepants - Freeform, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgerpants Is working at his miserable job in the Undergroud, but Mettaton ends up giving him two tickets to one of his shows later that night with the words, "Bring somebody special of yours~".</p><p>- orphaned as of 9/13/2017 by colorcall -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its A Date!

Burgerpants groaned as the current costumer finally walked out, giving him a moment for some peace and quiet. They had been trying to order stuff that wasn't on the menu for the past hour, and he didn't really care when they stormed out, unhappy with their experience at MTT Burger.

Of course though, silence was not promised as the glass door slammed open and yet another person walked in. He looked up and almost flipped as he saw who walked in.

Mettaton, his boss. He would be in a bad place if he was caught slacking off. Or if the robot had seen the last costumer angrily storm out. He tried to quickly figure out why he was here and if was in trouble before the super star made it to the counter.

"Hello Burgerpants, dear! I see your not slacking off as much as you usually do." Mettaton said, almost to cheery. It was almost suspicious. What did the guy want!? Was he in trouble!?

"Umm... thanks?" He said, trying to sound cheery.

"So... I have a show tonight. It's a couples thing." Mettaton said, and Burgerpants backed up a little. Was the guy flirting with him!? Please god no, that was really weird.

"If you think I'm hitting in you, then your being a silly fool! No, I mean bring somebody that's special to you dear!~" Mettaton put two tickets down on the counter, and left the burger place, "I expect you to be there darling!"

Burgerpants groaned and looked at the tickets. A weird dance show thing for couples. Apparently some romantic, dumb play thing. He didn't really want to go, but honestly, there was no defying Mettaton's rules. If he wasn't there, he might lose his job or something.

He thought for a moment. Who would he possibly invite?

Well, his first thought was to Catty or Bratty. No, he couldn't ask one of them with out the other wanting to go as well. Plus after the incident... ya, just no. Who else?

His next thought went to his sort of friend Nick, the guy that ran the Nice Cream Stand. It wouldn't be so hard to ask him either, like they could go as friends, and it might not be so awkward. And he might as well while the guy was stationed here in the hot lands.

When his next break came up, he walked out of MTT and to the Nice Cream Stand out side. Of course, Nick was there, looking as happy as ever.

"Hey Matthew! What's up!?" Nick said with a smile. Burgerpants smiled. He was the only one that really called him by his correct name still.

"Nothing Nick. Umm... there was something I was actually wondering I could ask you..." Burgerpants asked nervously. Why was he nervous about this? He was simply asking him to a show as friends. He shouldn't have to be nervous about this.

"Sure go ahead!" Nick smiled, waiting patiently for him to say something.

His brain didn't work as fast as his mouth did apparently. Instead of him calmly asking if he wanted to go the show thing as friends, he blurted out, "Want to go out on a date?!?!"

Nick seemed confused, "A date? Umm... Sure I guess. When?" His friend seemed nervous now. Oh he had fucked up.

"Umm... tonight at Mettaton's play thing." Why wasn't he shutting up!?!?!? "I have another ticket, and it's after both after our shifts."

"Sure! A date it is!" Nick smiled, and handed him a nice cream cone. "On the house! See you later!"

Burgerpants took the Nice Cream and quickly went back inside, now a nervous wreck. That had not gone according to plan. Like at all.

_________________________________

Later that night, after his shift finally ended, he found Nick actually waiting outside the MTT Burger. That completely caught him off guard.  
"Oh... hey. Didn't think to you would be waiting." He said, smiling a little.

"Well, it was starting to get really hot out there, so I decided to just close up for the day. It's cooled down a lot since its been getting dark, but I thought I would just wait for you." Nick smiled.

"Ummm.... that's really nice. Thanks I guess."

Both walked out of there, heading to the show stage Mettaton had, connecting the Hot Lands to Waterfall. It was fairly quiet as the walked there, Burgerpants noticing how Nick seemed fascinated by literally everything around them.

"You weren't able to see much when you got here?" He asked, and Nick nodded.

"Ya. I was planning on looking around after I set up the stand, but as soon as I did, a couple of people came up for some nice cream! Apparently there's not much around here? So that's what I've been doing most of the day! I can look some other time though. It was making people smile though!" Nicks happiness was contagious. Burgerpants found himself smiling as he heard the story. How could he be so optimistic about everything?

"Maybe I could show you one of these days? I have a couple vacation days left, so I could use one of them to show you around." Burgerpants said casually, making the blue bunny blush.

"You would do that for me?! Thanks!"

They made it to the stage a few minutes later, making it just in time for the show. Quickly they took their seats, just as the lights dimmed and Mettaton was on the stage.

"OMG! Is that who I think it is Bratty?" Said a voice behind them. Nick took no notice, watching as Mettaton was singing or whatever about romance or flowers, but Burgerpants sure noticed. He attempted to ignore it.

"Totally!" Said another voice, almost twice as annoying than the first. "It's Burgerpants, and I think he has himself a date!"

Burgerpants face was almost a bright red by now, being a but embarrassed. Not that he was embarrassed to be on a date with Nick, his blue bunny friend, but the fact it was pointed out.

By Catty and Bratty.

Nick seemed to notice it now, because he looked at him and mouthed, 'are you okay?' Burgerpants nodded, hiding his face with his hands.

"Hey! I think I know you! You were that guy that was selling the ice cream?" He saw Nick turn his head to see what was there. Expecting defeat, Burgerpants also turned around.

Yep, it was Catty and Bratty all right.

"Ya actually! Seems like there's no ice cream around here." Nick smiled.

"That's because, it like totally melts! But yours for some reason didn't! What's up with that?" Bratty said, smiling the best a alligator could.

"It's a family recipe! Never melts!"

"Another question. Are you and, like, Burgerpants on date or something? I haven't seen him blush like that in like, a long time." Catty asked, and he felt his face flushing up again.

"Ya! We're sort of on a date! It's really fun so far! Are you two on one?" Nick asked, full of confidence.

"No way! We're best friends, so that's just how we came! To get in you have to like, just have another person with you! You don't even have to be in love or anything! You can just be friends!" Bratty said with a goggle, "most people here are like totally aren't even couples."

"Well... Ummm... we're not a couple. Just on a... date. That's it." Burgerpants said nervously.

"Okay then. Just a 'date'." Bratty and Catty gave him a wink that Nick didn't seem to notice. Both turned back to the show, where Mettaton was singing something kind of stupid. Burgerpants completely ignored it. Mettaton was almost always singing when he was around MTT, he didn't need to hear it now.

Mostly, he kind of stared at his a paws. It was a good date he guessed, but it was really boring actually. Not that being around the blue bunny was boring by any means. Oh ugh.

After what felt like a long time and a lot of Catty and Bratty giggling, the show was finally over and the lights in the place turned back on.

"Well, that was... intreasting!" The rabbit smiled, standing up. People were starting to clear out while Catty and Bratty kept sighing and awwing

"Wasn't that like, so romantic?" Bratty said, a dumb smile on her face.

"Like totally. Mettaton is the best actor in the entire underground after all!" Catty said, laughing a little.

"What did you think of it Matthew?" Nick asked him, a smile on his face.

"Oh... It was good I guess." Burgerpants replied, beginning to walk out of there.

After finally getting out of there, he took a deep breath. Fresh air, kind of. They were Underground, so there wasn't much.

"Hey... Matthew. Ummm...." Nick said, running up to him. Oh fuck, he had ditched him in there. Oh fuck, he messed up. "Did you... not like the date or something? I'm sorry if you didn't." The other ears flopped down a little.

"No... umm... I actually liked the date, I guess I just needed to get out of there. Air and stuff." That seemed to cheer him up a lot. His ears shot up and he was smiling again.

"Well, tonight was great, but I honestly I have to get back to my stand!" Nick leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off, "see you later!"

Burgerpants put his paw over where Nick the Nice Cream Guy had just kissed him. That was not expected. Like at all.

"I sooooooo ship it now!" Said a voice behind him. He turned around to see both Catty and Bratty, giggling.

"Dont you dare-"

"What's a nice ship name?" Bratty said, laughing.

"I got it! Nicepants!" Laughed Catty.

Burgerpants just went home after that. He was done completely with tonight, and just wanted to go to bed.


End file.
